1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of signal generators for electronic musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there has been a AC keying transient associated with the keying of electronic organs which utilized AC keying such as in tone wheel generator organs. While attempts were made to suppress these transients, they nonetheless became an identifiable element of the musical sounds produced by these organs. So far as applicant is aware, no attempt has heretofore been made to duplicate the audio effect of these keying transients in a DC keyed organ.